A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains or may contain material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the photocopy reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure in exactly the form it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device which has a game scheme which involves symbol movement and allows a player""s skill to influence such movement without influencing a player""s award.
Traditional gaming machines, such as slot machines, include a plurality of reels and each reel has upon it a plurality of symbols. When the player pushes a button the reels rotate and where they stop, relative to one another, determines whether or not the player gains value. Other gaming devices include spinning wheels which are divided into a plurality of pie-shaped areas. The wheel rotates with respect to a pointer. Depending upon which area stops at the pointer, the player may or may not gain value. Still other gaming devices involve bonus rounds which are often video-based. The bonus schemes vary from gaming device to gaming device and generally involve a variety of game scenarios.
In gaming devices, unlike arcade games, a player""s success is not based upon skill. Gaming devices are programmed or set to randomly pay back a certain percentage. Having a gaming device truly based on skill would open the door to players becoming professionals at such games. Gaming devices of skill would also prejudice unskilled players, and unskilled players would be reluctant to play such games. Even though certain gaming devices such as video poker or blackjack involve certain skill and decision-making, their outcomes ultimately turn upon mathematics and probability. Accordingly, to increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new gaming devices and game schemes wherein the player""s success appears to be determined by the player""s skill.
The present invention overcomes the above shortcomings by providing a gaming device having a game scheme which includes a plurality of parent regions and sub-regions. The term parent region, as used herein, includes any area or space which includes within it two or more sub-regions. Likewise, a sub-region is an area or space located within a parent region. The parent regions are preferably adjoined, however, they can be separated. The gaming device moves a symbol and uses the symbol to indicate a particular sub-region. Preferably, the gaming device moves the symbol along the sub-regions. Preferably, the gaming device does not display the parent regions to the player, but rather only displays the sub-regions to the player.
In addition, an award is associated with one or more of the sub-regions. The term award, as used herein, means a value or an opportunity to gain value. Such opportunities can involve bonus rounds or additional plays. Furthermore, the gaming device informs the player of the sub-regions which are associated with these awards. Preferably, the awards vary from sub-region to sub-region. It is expected that the player will seek to stop the symbol at the sub-region associated with the highest award.
In operation, the player activates an input device while the symbol is moving and indicating one or more sub-regions within a particular parent region. The gaming devices enables the symbol to continue moving so as to indicate a sub-region within the upcoming parent region where the gaming device stops the symbol from moving. The gaming device uses a predetermined mathematical calculation to determine where the symbol stops and which sub-region is indicated.
This calculation involves associating a stop probability with each sub-region within a parent region. The stop probability is the probability that the symbol will stop and indicate a particular sub-region. The sum of the stop probabilities for all of the sub-regions in a particular parent region is one hundred percent. For example, a parent region may include three sub-regions (sub-region one, sub-region two and sub-region three). Sub-region one may be associated with a relatively low award, sub-region two may be associated with a moderate award and sub-region three may be associated with a relatively high award. The gaming device may associate a seventy percent stop probability with sub-region one, a twenty-five percent stop probability with sub-region two and a five percent stop probability with sub-region three. As such, there is a relatively high probability that the player will reach a relatively low award and a relatively low probability that the player will reach a relatively high award.
Preferably, the awards include values but could also include advancement to a bonus round. These values are associated with each sub-region within a parent region and are preferably displayed to the player. It is also preferable that each such parent region has the same or substantially the same expected value. The expected value is the sum of the product of the stop probabilities and values associated with each sub-region. It is expected that the player will pursue the highest value by attempting to stop the symbol and indicate the sub-region associated with the highest value. When the player attempts to do so, the player can use his or her skill to stop the moving symbol and indicate a sub-region within a particular parent region. However, the player cannot use his or her skill to determine which sub-region the symbol will indicate. Rather, as discussed above, which sub-region the symbol indicates is determined by a mathematical calculation used by the gaming device.
The game scheme of the present invention displays a plurality of sub-regions to players and informs players of various awards associated with these sub-regions. The gaming scheme also includes a symbol which moves with respect to the sub-regions, and where the symbol stops preferably determines which award is provided to the player. Furthermore, the gaming device enables the player to cause the symbol to stop moving. This type of game scheme is intriguing to players because it involves the skill of timing a moving symbol so that it stops at a desired location. Although the gaming device enables players to use their skills to cause the symbol to stop moving, it does not enable players to use their skills to stop the symbol and indicate a particular sub-region. Rather, the gaming device enables players to use their skills to stop the symbol and indicate a sub-region within a particular parent region, and which sub-region the symbol indicates is determined by a mathematical calculation made by the gaming device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a gaming device having a game scheme which allows a player""s skill to affect symbol movement without affecting a player""s award.